


She's Not Staying Here

by MellMellMell



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: A little angst, M/M, Parents, Protective Robert, What could have happened, alas, fluff mainly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellMellMell/pseuds/MellMellMell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Robert could have reacted after finding out about Noah, and the progress I think everyone wants to see! Protective Father Robert is fast becoming my very favourite  Robert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Not Staying Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed fanfic. I posted it on Tumblr but I've just got an account here so I wanted to post it again. What could have happened after Robert found out about Noah being the bully. Hope you all enjoy it, and it's all in character etc etc. Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes, I have checked and rechecked so hopefully it's all good!

Liv could hear the noise when she walked through the door. The thumping and the banging and the slamming. Wondering what was occurring she quickly climbed the stairs only to be left more confused when she saw the packed bags outside her room. She was more confused when she got to her door and saw Robert was the one packing all her stuff!

“Robert!” She exclaimed, eyes wide with worry “what are you doing? Why are you packing up my stuff?!”

“Liv!” Robert turned to look at her briefly before turning away, “Good you are here, you can come and help me!” 

“Why the hell would I do that! What’s going on, you can’t do this!”

Robert didn’t even bother to look at her, he just threw a rucksack at her and kept going. 

“ROBERT! That’s it, I’m going to get Aaron” 

That stopped Robert.

“Yes, Aaron!” With a look of exasperation thinking why had he not already thought of that. He’d just been in such a rush to get her out of there. “Go and get him, this’ll be much quicker with his help!” And with that he restarted.

Liv turned on the spot and ran down the stairs and straight into the back room. Aaron wasn’t there, but she knew he must have finished work. She continued into the bar where he was propped up talking to Charity.

“Liv! Hey, come on and I’ll get you something!”

Liv made straight for Aaron, not even bothering to go round to the other side of the bar.

”Alright Liv, want a job? You can serve Aaron his pint!”

Liv ignored her.

“Aaron, you have to come through the back, its Robert!”

“Rob, what’s happened? Is it the police!”

Aaron made quick time of getting round the bar before Liv could say anything. She stopped him just as he was getting to the back room.

“No Aaron it’s not the police, it’s Robert! He’s packing all my stuff, putting everything into bags. I know what I did with Ryan was wrong but I thought we were moving forward. You don’t want me to leave do you Aaron?!”

Aaron looked her like she’s grown a head.

“No of course I don’t want you to go what are you on about?”

“Robert! He’s got most of my stuff in bags already!”

Aaron turned and ran up the stairs straight into Livs room!

“Robert what the hell are you doing?!”

Robert turned and gave Aaron a huge smile, clearly glad to see him, completely unaware of the anger and confusion radiating off the younger man.

“Aaron! You’re here! You can help, get this done quicker”

“And why is this” Aaron gestured round the room “happening?”

“Liv can’t stay here.” Robert said matter of factly, as if that was clearly obvious. It wasn’t.

“Why?!” The exasperation clear in his voice. Robert didn’t even look at him. Just kept going. “Robert, if you think for one second that Liv is going anywhere without me then you wrong!”

”No, your coming too!” Robert said as he pushed past Aaron to their bedroom, where he started packing all their stuff. “Hurry up and help me!” He started to shout. Why was Aaron so slow he thought.

“Robert! Stop right now and tell me what is going on!”

Robert stood up straight, calmly and matter of factly stating, “Noah is Livs bully, and she is not staying in this place with him. Now will you help me?” As he restarted his packing.

Aaron looked at Robert the same way he had looked at Liv earlier, as if suddenly Robert had two heads. “Noah? W-what? Why?”

“I don’t know. But she’s not staying here”

“Rob, this isn-”

”No. She’s not staying here!”

“I get what your saying but where are we gonna go? Robert would you look at me!” He didn’t.

“You are coming to Vics. She’ll understand. And then we can get a place once Liv is out of here!”

“Vics?”

“Yeah y'know Vic? Victoria? My sister, married-”

“I know who Vic is! But I can’t just expect her to take on me and Liv”

“She’ll get it. She’ll get the Liv can’t stay here!”

“Why are you doing this?” All the heat gone from his voice, replaced by affection and confusion in equal measure.

“She’s your sister. I have to keep her safe too” again, clearly obvious, Robert couldn’t help thinking why was Aaron _so_ slow.

This stopped Aaron’s breathing for just a second. Robert words swirling in his head, and he said the only thing that he could think of.

“I love you”

This time Robert did stop. He turned to face Aaron so quickly he was sure he had whiplash. Unable to formulate words he just continued to stare at Aaron. Now Aaron was the one with two heads.

“I love you Robert” Aaron started, making the most of this time when Robert didn’t have something to say, “I know I’ve waited so long to say it cause I wanted it to be right. To be the only thing left to say. All of this. To protect Liv. Liv! Liv who you didn’t even like 2 hours ago, Liv who called the police, Liv who is the reason…” Aaron stopped, tears forming at the thought of Robert in prison, alone, away from him, from them, his family, him and Liv.

Robert, eventually regaining the ability to move stepped closer to Aaron and put his hands on his boyfriends waist.

“And that would be my fault Aaron. I did that, and even though I did it for you, He was her dad. No matter what he was, he was that too. And I did it Aaron, I deserve this. After everything …”

The ‘everything’ hanging in the air between them.

“But… Aaron..” Aaron looked up at Robert, seeing the affection so clearly in his eyes “I love you too” both of them breaking out into huge grins “and I have waited so long to hear you say that again”

Aaron couldn’t resist, he pulled Robert in for a kiss. A kiss that meant so much. A kiss between two people who had mutually admitted they were in love. Two people who were now a family, with a teenager to look after. Two people who were moving in together even though they had no where really to go.

Eventually Aaron pulled away. Both men groaning at the loss of contact.

“I think we should tell Liv what’s going on” Aaron started “she thinks we’re sending her away!”

“No Aaron I never meant” he was cut off by another kiss from Aaron. He didn’t mind.

“I know, but that’s why I think we should tell her”

“You’re right,” Robert grabbed his hand and pulled him to the stairs, “and I told you didn’t I?”

“Told me what?” Confusion on every word.

“That I’d wait, for you to say it again”

And both men smiled at the thought. Walking through the door to a waiting Liv.


End file.
